


Sasuke’s Amazing Aussie Christmas Adventure

by shherie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Australia, Australian Slang, Beach Holidays, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Hook-Up, Hot Tub Sex, Lifeguards, M/M, POV Sasuke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Road Trips, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Semi-Public Sex, Summer, Summer Romance, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shherie/pseuds/shherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{NaruSasu; <i>almost</i> PWP} It was just a one-week hook-up in Tokyo, so why on earth had Sasuke followed that idiotic blonde lifeguard to <i>Australia</i>? It was demonically hot, the ocean was full of sharks, and Naruto picked him up from the airport in a <i>caravan</i>. No, no, this was <i>not</i> happening, no matter how hot Naruto was, no matter how sweet, no matter that thing he did with his tongue…wait, um, what was he saying…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke’s Amazing Aussie Christmas Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas present for narusasunaruheadcanons. Of course I INTENDED it to be pure PWP...but I seem to be incapable of that so, surprise, there's PLOT and FEELINGS here, *shakes head at self*. Enjoy!!

Sasuke was deeply, _deeply_ unhappy, and he had been since the moment he got off the plane and stepped foot in this godforsaken country. For one thing, it was hot. Really, _really_ hot. And they actually made the passengers get _off_ the plane and _walk_ through the bright, demonic sun into the airport building, can you believe that shit?? He'd melted into a puddle in an _instant_. And also, he'd already seen _two_ spiders, one of which was almost certainly a redback- he just _knew_ it!

Why the hell had he come here??

...oh, right. _That_ was why. "Sasuke!!" called a loud, overly cheerful blonde in the crowd, waving his arms around like an idiot.

 _Yeah, I can see you, moron_ , Sasuke thought to himself. He was pretty sure his eyes would be drawn right to Naruto even in a crowd of a million. … _he's gotten even hotter. I'm so **fucked**. _

"Hello, Naruto," he said, trying to restrain himself. He'd stopped by a bathroom to freshen up- he’d _needed_ it- but he was still pretty sure he looked like a _disaster_ , and this heat was doing horrible things to his hair and skin already. 

"Sasuke, you're really here!!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling him into a huge bear-hug immediately, as if they were long-lost friends seeing each other for the first time in years and not just two guys who'd hooked up in Tokyo for a week. 

"Of course I am, moron," Sasuke growled, trying to extract himself from Naruto's grasp; it was _way_ too hot for that!! "I said I'd come, didn't I?" Naruto had outright _challenged_ him to do so, saying there’s no way Sasuke would ever leave his precious Japan.

"You'll be coming again real soon, I think," Naruto teased, sliding his hands further down Sasuke's back and stepping closer to him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, trying to wriggle away, which only made Naruto to grip tighter. "We're in _public_!"

"So?" Naruto said to that, kneading his ass through his jeans. "Look, no one cares." He nodded over to the corner, to where another couple was being very- well, _affectionate_ \- right there in sight of everyone. And no one was even _looking_ at them. 

"...oh," Sasuke said. He definitely wasn't in Japan any more. This should be…interesting.

***

Naruto had said that he was picking Sasuke up in his caravan. Sasuke had thought he was joking. ...apparently _not_. 

Sasuke stood in the parking lot, staring up at the caravan in horror. Okay, _but_ , they were just going to drive this thing straight to a _hotel_ , right? Like civilised people? Naruto was just playing a joke on him, he was always teasing him about being uptight and formal.

"No, Sasuke, we're gonna have a real Aussie Christmas!" Naruto had said, throwing Sasuke's suitcases inside and grinning ecstatically. "Caravanning! It's gonna be _great_!"

"...I see," said Sasuke, supremely unconvinced and considering getting back on a plane right now. He had to be strong. Already his nerves were frayed and his insides were turning into mush just from having Naruto here in front of him, from being able to see him. Sasuke would be helpless as soon as Naruto touched him properly, he just knew it.

"It has its benefits, trust me!" Naruto said, his grin turning into a smirk, and then he physically lifted Sasuke up and into the caravan, and proceeded to get them _thoroughly_ reacquainted- so thoroughly that within half an hour, any thoughts of flying back to Tokyo had disappeared from his mind completely.

Yes, he was _so_ fucked.

***

Okay, the caravan _did_ have its benefits- Sasuke could see that now. The low kitchen benches were _just_ the right height for Naruto to lift him onto, for Naruto to wrap Sasuke’s legs around his waist and grind against him as he kissed him hard all over. And they were the perfect height for Sasuke to then turn around and lean down against and for Naruto to kiss him some more all down his back, and give him a proper pounding right there in the airport parking lot.

And further compounding the benefits of a caravan, Naruto had then deposited the very exhausted Sasuke into the bed above the driver's seat and had driven them away from the airport as Sasuke slept. 

When he woke, hours later, the caravan was still and stationary. He rolled over and pulled back the curtains next to the bed. He looked out the window and his eyes widened; a sparkling blue sea spread out in front of him, paired with a dazzling white sandy beach. The sky was streaked with soft pinks and oranges as the sun set right over the ocean. It was _beautiful_. 

...and he could smell something absolutely _delicious_. His stomach grumbled and he realised he hadn't eaten all day. Airplane food? No thanks, not for _him_.

Sasuke glanced over at the ladder he’d need to navigate to get to the caravan floor. It looked…rickety. He sighed; he had to get down there sooner or later. He made his way very, very carefully down the ladder and breathed a sigh of relief when he arrived safely on the ground.

Looking around he could tell that Naruto was very much at home here. The caravan looked very lived in, with clothes and towels strewn over the built-in lounge, books and magazines in the tiny nook-like shelves, and photos and postcards on the walls. It was almost…cosy.

The door to the caravan was open, so Sasuke headed straight outside towards whatever that mouth-watering smell was. And there was Naruto, wearing nothing but a _scandalously_ short pair of swimming trunks, flipping burgers on a small barbecue. Sasuke's senses were overwhelmed as he ran his eyes over Naruto’s bare torso, at his chiselled arms. Yes, he was very hungry, and very, very _thirsty_. 

"Hey there, sleeping beauty!" Naruto sang out, smiling over at him. "Ready for dinner?"

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked, quickly running a hand through his mused-up hair and tugging his shirt back into place before moving over to stand beside him. "Can we swim here?" The water looked _amazingly_ inviting, shimmering golden in the sunset.

"Mm, right now?” Naruto asked with a grin. “Well, sure. We might get eaten by sharks, though."

...was he _serious_?? "Uh, really?" he asked, squinting out at the ocean, looking for shark fins.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah. No swimming at dusk. But we're gonna stay here tonight, so we can swim first thing in the morning, okay? Then we'll keep going north."

Yes, okay; he would rather _not_ become yet another tourist to die on an Australian beach. What a stupidly dangerous country this was.

Naruto finished cooking the burgers, quickly assembling one in a bread-roll and handing it over to Sasuke. He gazed at it doubtfully for just a moment- it was twice the size of anything they had in Japan- but he was starving. And, okay, it was _delicious_ , he decided after just one bite.

"I'll give you your first surfing lesson in the morning if you like," Naruto said, watching him eat with an amused expression on his face as he assembled his own burger. “I brought an extra board and wetsuit for you. It might be a little big, though. I forgot how tiny you were. I can’t believe I _fit_ in you,” he went on, and Sasuke blushed bright red, mortified by his words.

“ _Naruto_!” he shrieked; to just come out and say something like that- to say something like that at all!!

“What?” Naruto asked, blinking his baby-blue eyes innocently, biting into his dinner. “Oh, you've got sauce on your cheek, babe."

He _did_?? He flushed even redder and was about to grab a napkin when Naruto leaned forward and licked the sauce off himself. _Oh my god, this guy!! He’s going to **kill** me!_

" _Mm_ , Sasuke-flavoured sauce," Naruto said with a grin. "Did you have a nice nap? I told you, the caravan’s not so bad, is it?"

“I guess not,” Sasuke reluctantly answered, finishing off the rest of his burger. “I’ll withhold my final judgement,” he added. He had no idea if he’d actually be able to _sleep_ in the thing overnight, out in the open- in _Australia_ , with all the spiders and snakes!

"So, you're full?" Naruto asked, clearing away their dinner things. Sasuke nodded, and Naruto grinned that cheeky, flirty, boyish grin of his. "How would you like to be _fuller_?" he said.

***

The next morning as Naruto shifted next to him and climbed out of bed, Sasuke pulled back the curtains and stared bleary-eyed out at the ocean. He took one look at the waves and decided that on this particular morning, surfing was just not for him. Another day, yes, absolutely. _Do you mind if I go out for a bit?_ Naruto had asked; no, Sasuke didn't mind, not at _all_.

It didn't matter that there were other surfers on the beach, many of them stunningly attractive- what was it with Aussie guys?? No, Sasuke only had eyes for his gorgeous, blue-eyed, blonde moron. After only minutes of watching him out there on his board, Sasuke was pretty sure he was drooling. And then by the time Naruto came sauntering back up the beach half an hour later, stripping off his wetsuit as he went, Sasuke was once again very, _very_ hard. 

Naruto must have noticed because his eyes glazed over at once and he stripped the rest of his wetsuit off immediately. He dumped his board and wetsuit by the door and threw Sasuke over his shoulder, carrying him into the caravan shrieking in both protest and excitement.  

***

"I'll take you to a gentler beach now, Sas," Naruto said later as they lay tangled and sweaty in bed, Naruto's muscled thigh between Sasuke’s legs, his fingers trailing lazily over Sasuke’s arms.

“Okay,” Sasuke purred, sighing happily and leaning into Naruto’s touch.

"It’s got nice, soft waves,” Naruto said. “And it's really secluded, I bet we'll be the only ones there. Very _private_ ," he added, leering at Sasuke and running his eyes down his naked form. 

Secluded, huh? That _did_ sound nice, but...

"Is it safe?" Sasuke asked. He found himself moving back against Naruto's thigh almost sub-consciously, and shivering as Naruto’s fingers gazed his stomach.

Naruto chuckled, rubbing his hand up and down Sasuke's back in a most pleasant way. "I'm a _lifeguard_ , babe, and completely at your service," he said. "We can swim wherever you want." 

"But not at dusk," Sasuke said, his breath quickening when Naruto’s hands went lower. He could feel the heat starting to pool in his stomach again, despite having come _blindingly_ hard not twenty minutes ago. What was it about this guy?! "...because of the sharks."

"Ah, right! And not at dawn, either," Naruto said with a nod, leaning down to nip at Sasuke's throat, his tongue darting out of his mouth to press against his skin. "Don't wanna get _bitten_ , hey?"

Well, not by a _shark_. Sasuke filed that important piece of information away for later and turned his full attention to the sensations Naruto was drawing out of him; he was already getting hard again.

"Before we go..." he said, panting softly now, angling his head back to give Naruto greater access to his throat. 

"Yes?" Naruto said between nips. "What does my princess want?"

Sasuke chose to ignore his new nickname for now. He let out a low moan as Naruto made his way down his chest to his hardened nipples, circling each one and biting down. "I want... _mmm_..."

"You can have _anything_ you want, babe," Naruto spoke into his skin, nuzzling into his chest.

Anything? Well, in _that_ case. Sasuke rolled over onto his stomach at once and wriggled his hips. "...I want you to... _kiss_ me," he said, and then hid his face in the sheets, too embarrassed to watch Naruto's reaction to his request.

There was silence for a moment, and then Naruto's breath quickened. "Kiss you, Sas?" he hummed, lying down against his side, settling right up against him. "Kiss you _where_?" He pressed his lips into Sasuke's shoulder and then licked and nipped his way right across his back before heading down his spine. 

Sasuke groaned into the mattress, and groaned louder as Naruto went lower.  _God_ , this man made him feel _amazing_ , with just the barest of touches! Honestly, Sasuke had barely been interested in sex at _all_ until he’d met Naruto, all those months ago in Tokyo.

"How about I kiss you _here_?" Naruto asked, licking a trail down his back and then blowing over it, drawing a shiver from Sasuke.

“ _No_ ,” Sasuke groaned, shaking his head against the mattress, pushing his hips higher.

"No? How about _here_?" Naruto said, moving to his ass, kissing his left cheek and then the right, and biting down softly. 

Sasuke whimpered and couldn't help but push back against him, moving his hips and crying out when Naruto suddenly bit into him harder. " _Oh_ , Naruto, _please_ , I need..."

"Need what, Sas?" he teased, running a finger down between his cheeks, bringing them apart only slightly- not _enough_ , no, it wasn’t enough. 

" _Please_ ," he begged, panting; he turned his face around and looked down to see Naruto staring back up at him with burning, lust-filled eyes. He trembled and gasped at Naruto’s touch on his back.

"You're lucky you've got the best backside on the planet, princess," Naruto groaned, "or I'd make you beg for another _hour_."

Sasuke flushed bright red at that and hid his face again, and cried out when Naruto finally, _blessedly_ , ran his tongue down between his cheeks and circled his entrance. 

"Oh god, Naruto, yes, _yes_ ," he whimpered, his hips starting to move back and forth on their own. 

"Stay _still_ ," Naruto ordered, pulling back and blowing on his moistened hole. "God, you're sexy when you moan for me," he added, diving back in. Naruto licked around his entrance for a frustrating eternity before finally slipping his tongue inside him.

Sasuke groaned, pushing back against him. "Ohhh _yes_ , just like that...." he panted, gripping the sheets tight in his hands, feeling his chest heaving up and down. 

Before Naruto, he'd had no _idea_ that people did things like _this_ \- had no idea that something like this could feel so _good_. It's not like he'd been a total virgin before Naruto, but that one long week- it had been an eye-opener, _that_ was for sure. 

"Sasuke," Naruto groaned, "do something for me?" He was kneading Sasuke's lower back and cheeks, pressing into him hard. 

"Mm- mmm?" Sasuke mumbled, all coherent words fleeing his mind when Naruto went deeper with his tongue. 

"Scream for me," Naruto whispered. 

Sasuke jumped and gasped at that, staring down at him with wide eyes. "There's still _people_ out there!" he exclaimed. "They'll _hear_ me!!"

"So?" Naruto said, resting his chin on Sasuke's ass as he spoke. "We're driving away right after this. We'll never see any of them again."

Sasuke wasn't so sure about that- the population of Australia was _much_ smaller than Japan's, so statistically speaking-

Sasuke shrieked as Naruto abruptly slid a finger into him, moving around and finding his prostate instantly. "Oh _yes_ , Naruto!" he cried. 

" _Yes_ ," Naruto groaned. "Just like that, only _louder_ ," he said. 

God, he wouldn't be able to _help_ it if Naruto kept pressing his finger into him like that, if he kept moving his tongue like that- and _oh_ , when he blew over his entrance it was like he was blowing Sasuke's _mind_ as well.

He was panting hard now, whimpering and shaking, his rock-hard cock poking painfully into the mattress under him. His hips moved back and forth, grinding into the bed as Naruto _kissed_ him, kissed him hard and properly. 

"Yes, Naruto, yes _yes_ ," he moaned, his moans turning into shrieks when Naruto slipped a second finger into him. And his shrieks just got louder and louder as Naruto's talented tongue and fingers reduced him to a quivering, trembling mess. He was _sure_ people must be standing outside listening, just right out there under the window. They-

 _Oh, fuck them!_ Sasuke screamed into the mattress as he came, pushing back against Naruto's hands and mouth, his whole body tensing up, all his muscles shrieking right along with him. The world went dark around the edges of his eyes and he collapsed onto the sheets.

"Naruto, _yes_ , oh _god_ yes-" he cried; and Naruto kept pushing into him even as he came, taking him right to his limits and then further until Sasuke was whimpering and panting, shifting away from him- _oh, no more_ \- he couldn't _take_ it-

"I'm going to fuck you now," Naruto growled into his ear, pulling his fingers out just long enough to cost them in lube and then push them back in. 

Wha- what? _Now_? Oh, but- "People will _hear_!" Sasuke shrieked in protest, shifting further away, "you said we'd _leave_ -"

"Sas, I'm harder than a calculus exam here!" Naruto growled, taking hold of his hips and lifting him back over in front of him, and then pressing the tip of his cock inside his entrance. "Don't you know what your voice _does_ to me? How _hot_ it makes me?!"

Sasuke moaned as Naruto pushed forward, slowly but surely pushing all the way into him in one smooth steady motion. "Naruto..." he whimpered, overwhelmed by the sensation when he was still so _raw_. Naruto’s movements pushed his still-sensitive cock into the sheets and he trembled underneath his blonde lifeguard.

“ _Yesss_ ,” Naruto hissed, leaning forward and resting his head on Sasuke’s back for a moment before continuing. “You feel so _good_ , Sas, so hot, so tight, _ugh_ …”

Sasuke groaned as Naruto lifted him up to his knees and started pounding into him. How could Sasuke be _enjoying_ this, so soon after coming all over the bed?! What had Naruto done to him, who had he _become_? By this stage he didn’t care if _hundreds_ of people were standing outside listening to them, all he wanted was Naruto’s hands on him forever, thrusting in and out of him _forever_.

“Don’t worry babe, won’t last long,” Naruto panted, pounding into him furiously now, “feels too good…”

Sasuke was seeing stars; his vision blurred and his skin felt like it was on fire. There was no way he’d be getting it up again _now_ , yet he felt like he was in heaven. “ _Mmm_ , keep going,” he stammered, gripping the sheets tight once more, bracing himself against the onslaught of so much pleasure.

“Yes, moan for me Sas,” Naruto hummed, “I wanna come with your voice in my ears…”

Sasuke shivered and groaned, struggling to stay conscious, and then Naruto was thrusting faster, getting harder; he froze and cried out and then he was coming hard, moving against Sasuke’s hips, gripping his waist tight.

Naruto slipped out of him and fell to the bed, and Sasuke fell down next to him, panting and shaking, overwhelmed. “Naruto…” he murmured, reaching out for him blindly.

“Give me a minute, Sas,” Naruto murmured back, “then we’ll drive away, I promise…”

Sasuke started laughing weakly under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut and wrapping his arms around Naruto’s waist. Oh, as if he cared! He just wanted to lay here, his head resting against Naruto’s chest, the sound of his strong, racing heartbeat in his ear.

***

“What are we doing for Christmas?” Sasuke asked curiously, as he sat perched on the lounge watching Naruto make their dinner. The blonde moved around the caravan smoothly, cutting up vegetables and slicing meat and cheese for a salad.

“Oh, well!” Naruto said brightly, “you’re in for a treat! I’ve got us booked in at a caravan park-”

“A caravan park?!” Sasuke exclaimed. “ _Seriously_?!”

Naruto poked his tongue out at him. “It’s the fanciest caravan park in the whole state, I swear! It has two pools, a hot tub, and the nicest shower block I’ve ever seen-”

“Naruto,” he groaned. “Won’t there be heaps of other people around?” They’d have to be _quiet_. And as the past 24 hours had already shown, that might be a problem.

“We can’t spend Christmas alone,” Naruto whined. “You gotta have lots of people and noise or it doesn’t count!”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. How ridiculous. “What about your parents?” he asked. To be honest, he’d actually been worried that Naruto might suggest he meet them- this was just a casual fling, after all! But between meeting Naruto’s parents and a _caravan park_ , well. And he was kind-of curious to see what kind of people would raise a son like _this_.

“Ah! Well, I told them you were coming and they thought it was so _romantic_ ,” Naruto said, winking at him. “They were so inspired that they decided to go on a second honeymoon. Well, it’s probably their fourth by now. Maybe fifth.”

… _right_ , Sasuke thought to himself. _Fair enough_. He sighed. “Okay, then,” he said. It’s not like he had any other option; he was literally at Naruto’s mercy here, he didn’t even know where they _were_ , except they were somewhere north of Perth.

“Aww, don’t be like that, babe,” Naruto said, putting down his knife and coming over to him. He leaned over and gave the tip of his nose a quick kiss. “And there’s still a week until then, we’ll have plenty of time for just the two of us.”

“…okay, then,” Sasuke said. Plenty of time.

They would have had plenty of time together in Tokyo, if Sasuke hadn’t resisted him for so long. Naruto had been spending a term at Sasuke’s university, brushing up on his Japanese. Sasuke had noticed him right away- of _course_ he had. But Sasuke didn’t date, and he _certainly_ didn’t hook up. So Naruto chased him, for three long months, and it was only in Naruto’s last week in Japan that Sasuke had finally given in.

…and what a week _that_ had been. After Naruto had gone home, Sasuke had lasted only a month before his withdrawals got too strong and he booked his ticket to Australia for Christmas.

***

They spent the next week driving north, parking in abandoned places overnight, which Naruto had assured him was perfectly legal. Naruto took him to see all kinds of things, including a wildlife park where he very excitedly showed Sasuke all the different things that could kill them with a single bite. They went to a local shopping centre and had their photo taken with Santa- it had been mortifyingly embarrassing, but Sasuke had bought a copy of the photo anyway, just as proof of all the stupid things Naruto made him do. They ate fish and chips on the beach, had barbeques, spent hours at a time in the ocean, and watched the sunset each evening.

And of course, they spent a lot of time engaged in very vigorous, very _loud_ sex- many, many times a day- but after a few days, something changed. It happened for the first time in the early hours of the morning. Sasuke woke up and lay in bed, listening to the ocean outside the window and tracing light, delicate circles on Naruto’s tanned arm. After a while he realised that Naruto was awake as well; the blonde was gazing over at him, a soft expression on his face.

“…hey,” Sasuke murmured, a little embarrassed to get caught out like this.

Naruto smiled and reached out, drawing Sasuke to his side. “That felt nice,” he said. He leaned down and they kissed so gently that their mouths barely touched. The feel of Naruto’s breath against his skin sent shivers all down his spine; the sight of the fire in his eyes made his stomach clench in anticipation.

They nuzzled into each other, Naruto nudging Sasuke’s nose with his own, nipping his bottom lip and then pulling away before returning. Time passed slowly in the darkened caravan, the moonlight peeking in through the window. There was no rush, no urgency; all was silent, except for the sound of their breathing and the distant sound of the waves.

Eventually Sasuke moved to rest on Naruto’s chest, and went back to tracing those circles on his skin- down over his shoulders, over his ribs, across his stomach. He sat up and gazed at Naruto below him, so beautiful in the moonlight, so peaceful when silent. He rolled his hips forward and Naruto gasped softly and arched upwards, pushing back against him.

“Sasuke…” Naruto whispered, running his own hands over Sasuke’s skin, down his sides, over his thighs. Sasuke rolled his hips again and felt Naruto’s cock nudging his entrance. He moaned and bit his lip, pushing back down against him until he felt Naruto inside him once more.

“ _Oh_ ,” he gasped as he started to move, rocking back and forth, just slowly. He took Naruto’s hands in his and they laced their fingers together, breathed together, gazing at each other. Naruto gripped his hands tight as he moved underneath him in time with Sasuke’s own movements, neither of them rushing, neither of them racing to the end.

The heat built up between them slowly but surely, relentlessly, until Sasuke pushed back down against him and stilled, arching his spine backwards with a silent cry as they both came.

***

They were both a bit tense with each other the next morning. It felt like they’d crossed some kind of line, broken some kind of rule that neither of them remembered setting. Sasuke spend the morning wrapped up bed, watching Naruto through the window. Naruto spent a lot longer surfing that day than he had before.

 _He’s just so beautiful_ , Sasuke thought to himself in wonder, something tugging deep inside him as Naruto came up out of the surf and pulled his wetsuit down. Droplets of water dripped down onto his bare shoulders, his blonde hair shining in the sun. The way his tanned, toned body looked against that backdrop of the water had Sasuke melting. _Why on earth is he interested in **me**?_

See, this is what Sasuke didn’t want. He didn’t want to _think_ ; he didn’t want their casual fling, Sasuke’s crazy experiment, to turn into anything like _this_. Okay, they needed a change of pace, they had to get this holiday back into gear! He watched as Naruto came up the beach, loving the way he peeled his wetsuit off with no shame whatsoever.

“Naruto-” he called, peeking down from the bed as soon as Naruto stepped inside.

“Sasuke-” Naruto called at the same time.

They stared at each other, somewhat sheepishly, and then Naruto grinned. “Oh good, you’re awake!” he said. “I was thinking, how about we go into town today? We could go to the movies. The latest superhero one.”

…that sounded _perfect_. Explosions. Fight scenes. Action, manliness. Sasuke grinned back. “Awesome,” he said, reaching his hand down to Naruto, indicating for him to come back up and join him. “But first I have a question. Are all surfers completely naked under their wetsuits, or is it just _you_?”

***

The movie was everything Sasuke had expected, so of course within an hour he was bored out of his mind. But the theatre was practically empty, and it was dark, and he had Naruto right there next to him. Sasuke’s hand soon made its own way to Naruto’s thigh and stayed there, gripping tight, and Naruto evidently liked it because he placed his own hand on top of Sasuke’s to keep it in place.

… _I wonder_ …? Sasuke thought as his attention now turned completely from the blonde superhero on the screen to the _much_ hotter blonde lifeguard sitting next to him. _I wonder if I could do it_ …? And when Naruto pulled Sasuke’s hand higher on his thigh Sasuke grinned. _Bingo_ , he thought.

During the next set of explosions and screams from the screen Sasuke smoothly undid the fly of Naruto’s jeans and slipped his hand inside. Naruto jolted and whipped his head around to stare at Sasuke in shock. Sasuke just tilted his head and gave him an innocent look. Honestly, who was the worse one here? Naruto wasn’t even wearing anything under his jeans!!

Naruto gazed back at him and Sasuke just grinned. Eventually Naruto just shrugged and grinned back, and relaxed in his seat, giving Sasuke free reign to do whatever he wanted. And he would do _just_ that.

He kept his head faced towards the screen as he circled his hand around Naruto’s half-hard cock and started rubbing up and down. Slowly, very slowly at first. He went right down to the base and gripped a little tighter, reaching down to caress his balls as well, drawing a quick moan out of Naruto- a moan the blonde quickly supressed, looking around to see if anyone was watching what they were doing.

 _As if you didn’t choose seats in the back row just for this purpose_ , Sasuke thought to himself, bringing his hand back up to the tip and rubbing his thumb back and forth across the slit. Naruto was biting his bottom lip and gripping the sides of his seat hard. Sasuke wondered how much it would take for him to moan again.

He lifted his hand to his mouth and Naruto watched with wide eyes as he licked his thumb and fingers languidly, then returning his now-moistened hand to Naruto’s cock. His actions had their desired effect. Naruto’s cock _surged_ in his hand, almost completely hard now.

“ _Sasuke_ …” Naruto whimpered, his voice barely audible.

His voice was so needy, so raw, that Sasuke just couldn’t help himself. There was another loud explosion on screen and it was just the chance he needed to slip from his chair and onto the floor between Naruto’s legs.

He gazed up at Naruto’s startled face, his frozen features that quickly turned uncertain, but there was heat there too, and desire.

“You _wouldn’t_ …” Naruto whispered, both doubt and a challenge in his voice. “In public?” He leaned down closer to Sasuke’s face, and Sasuke pulled him in for a quick kiss. Naruto’s cock dug into his stomach, begging for attention.

“Wouldn’t I?” Sasuke whispered into his ear, before biting down on his earlobe hard and then pushing him back against his seat. He tugged at Naruto’s jeans and the blonde wriggled his hips until they were loose enough.

Sasuke licked his lips and felt heat pooling in his own stomach, electricity sparking through his body. Never would he have thought he could do something like _this_ , but right now, there was _nothing_ he wanted to do more.

With his hands gripping Naruto’s tight, muscular thighs he leaned forward to gently kiss the tip of his cock, gazing up to meet Naruto’s eyes as he did so. With their eyes locked he opened his mouth and took the whole head between his lips. He sucked softly at first, then a little harder, and Naruto’s breath quickened.

Sasuke pulled back and ran his tongue through the slit and then down his length, licking and nipping his way to the base. Naruto obligingly sat further forward in his seat to give him better access and Sasuke smirked to himself. He may not have had all that much practice at giving head but obviously he was doing a good enough job.

Naruto brought one of his hands to the top of Sasuke’s head, tangling his fingers through his hair, gripping tight. He was panting now, and Sasuke hoped that no-one but he could hear the short, heavy breaths. Naruto’s cock was rock-hard by now and Sasuke traced its veined underside all the way back up and then down again with his tongue, and then brought a hand down to help. He circled his fingers around the base before taking the head back into his mouth and bearing down, sucking and nipping, and humming just softly.

Naruto groaned above him, pushing him forward, urging him on. Sasuke pressed his tongue against his cock as he sucked, gradually taking more of his length into his mouth before coming back up and letting him slip free.

He stared up at Naruto, gazing into his burning eyes- they were gleaming in the darkened room. Sasuke’s stomach clenched to see Naruto’s flushed face, to see the way he was biting his lip. _I guess neither of us is watching the movie anymore_ , Sasuke thought to himself as he leant back down, applying himself now to the task of getting Naruto off, hard and fast.

He pressed hot little kisses into his length before sucking him down again, bobbing up and down and taking more of his cock in his mouth each time he did so, suppressing a groan of his own when he felt Naruto swell in his mouth. Sasuke knew he was close and he felt a rush of excitement, of victory. He brought both his hands to the base of Naruto’s cock, one gripping his tightening balls, the other circling his base and rubbing up and down as he sucked harder and hummed again.

“Sa- _Sasuke_ ,” Naruto stammered above him, tensing and freezing as he came in Sasuke’s mouth. He was gazing down and they locked eyes again as Naruto came and Sasuke took it all, swallowing and sucking him dry, before sitting back and licking his lips. “...Sas…”

Sasuke grinned, feeling quite pleased with himself. A quick glance at his watch revealed that the movie was almost over. Good; he couldn’t _wait_ to get back to the caravan and _demand_ a treat from Naruto in return for his service. Yes, it had been a _very_ pleasant day.

***

Christmas Eve finally rolled around and as promised, Naruto drove them right into a caravan park. Sasuke had to admit that having a real shower was _very_ welcome, even if it _was_ in a squat concrete building with five other shower stalls in it.

“There’s so many people here,” Sasuke exclaimed, sitting on the steps of the caravan and staring around at all the activity while he dried his hair with a towel.

“Yep!” Naruto said back, as he worked around Sasuke, pulling a shade-cloth out of the roof of the caravan and constructing a little shelter around the entrance. “Didn’t I tell you, it’s a proper Aussie tradition during the summer holidays!”

Sasuke watched it all in amazement. He’d had no _idea_ that Naruto’s caravan had so many bits on the side. He’d seen the barbeque that pulled down, yes, but Naruto had never bothered to set everything else up properly. And looking around at the other sites, theirs was probably one of the _least_ impressive of caravans; some of the others seemed to have everything under the sun! One of them even had a _bath_ attached to the back.

“Why don’t you have one of _those_?” Sasuke whined, pointing over at it.

Naruto grinned. “Do you think I should upgrade? I dunno, they’re kinda expensive, Sas!”

It would be worth it. Sasuke was _Japanese_ , dammit. He missed bathing properly, like a civilised human being. …although, spending so much time in the ocean _had_ been nice. He would miss that when he went home.

He stood up. “Let’s go swimming,” he said, despite having just showered. He wanted to see both of these amazing pools that Naruto had promised him.

“Ah, okay!” Naruto said with a grin. “Hang on, I got you something!” Then he disappeared inside and came back out waving two new pairs of swimmers, a matching set. “Look! They’re Christmas-themed!!”

…they certainly were. Sasuke stared at them doubtfully, at the bright red and green fabric, and the- “Mistletoe?!” he exclaimed.

Naruto’s grin deepened. “Naturally!” he smirked.

“I’m not wearing those,” Sasuke declared. The mistletoe was right over the crotch- that was _obscene_!

“Oh come on, Sas, get in the spirit! Everyone else is wearing Christmas stuff!”

A quick look around the park revealed that that was indeed the case. It was an ocean of red and green and gold, with everyone sporting Christmas-themed apparel. Apart from the clothes and shoes and towels, there were Santa hats, elf ears and reindeer antlers _everywhere_ , and loops of glittery tinsel around necks and waists. Indeed, Sasuke stood out in his sensible blue shorts and white tank top.

“And you can be as cheeky as you like and no-one cares, I swear!” Naruto added, pointing over at one couple wearing matching shirts- _Santa’s Favourite Ho_ and _Ho’s Favourite Santa_.

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto, deeply suspicious at once. “You got us shirts too, didn’t you,” he said.

“Of course!” Naruto said, reaching back inside and throwing Sasuke a shirt; _Dear Santa, I’ve been very, very naughty, and it was **worth** it_. “It’s all a part of your Aussie experience, Sas! Come on, I _insist_!”

…well, okay then. Sasuke shrugged and let Naruto pull him to his feet and inside the caravan. He slipped on the obscene mistletoe swimmers with a great deal of reluctance, but brightened when he looked over at Naruto’s and saw just how delightfully snug they were on him. _Yum_ , Sasuke thought. Okay, this Christmas novelty thing might not be so bad! Sasuke would _definitely_ be kissing what was under _that_ mistletoe; kissing it all night long.

***

The pool was a hive of activity, packed with kids, and Naruto was delighted. There was Christmas music blaring from speakers somewhere and the smell of snags on the barbeque. People swarmed around with grins plastered onto their faces, calling out to each other and laughing out loud.

Naruto had told him that in Australia, any kind of public drinking was illegal- but there must have been a loop-hole because people were very, _very_ merry. Maybe it was in the alcohol-soaked Christmas cake and rum balls that everyone kept feeding him. Naruto gave him a green paper cup with a Christmas tree on it and told him to drink it: Sasuke did so and it wasn’t long before he himself was just as merry as everyone else.

He even consented to joining the games that Naruto was playing with all the kids. One of them taught him how to do bomb dives into the pool- Sasuke was of course atrocious at it, which the children all found hilarious. They played Marco Polo and all the kids ganged up to lead Naruto right to Sasuke; Naruto picked Sasuke up in his arms and kissed him full on the mouth to a chorus of delighted squeals and cat-calls from the crowd.

They were invited to six different barbeque dinners and Sasuke had no idea how to navigate _that_ awkward social disaster in the making, but ultimately every barbeque in the park coalesced into one massive party, and the two of them drifted from hotplate to hotplate freely.

“Look, Sas, it’s shrimp on the barbie!” Naruto called, tugging Sasuke over to one group of people who all greeted them merrily, holding up their drinks (their non-alcoholic drinks, surely).

“Don’t you call them _prawns_?” Sasuke asked, confused, as the aproned barbeque-er handed them two skewers of the things.

The crowd around them laughed at that. “Oh, he’s a keeper!” the adults called, nodding at Sasuke in approval.

Naruto grinned proudly. “I’ve been teaching him all kinds of Aussie words,” he declared. “Show ‘em, Sas!”

In his inebriated state, Sasuke could only think of _one_ Aussie word. “Um,” he said. “…dunny.”

The crowd roared with laughter, with the kids finding it exceptionally hilarious. A couple of lawn chairs were placed in front of them and they both gratefully sat. Within moments they were handed more of those green paper cups as well, and Sasuke downed his at once.

“What else do you know?” the kids exclaimed, swarming around him.

Sasuke thought. “…flaming mongrel,” he said. “and _struth_.”

Everyone laughed again and applauded. “Oh, and the expressions as well, Sas!” Naruto said, goading him on.

“She’ll be right,” Sasuke said at once. “How ya goin. A few loose in the top paddock.”

There was another wave of applause as one woman waved her glass around. “Hang on, hang on!” she protested. “Does he even know what they all _mean_?”

“Course he does,” Naruto scoffed. “It wasn’t easy to explain them, though. And then there’s the hardest one of all. I’m still trying to describe its exact meaning.”

“Ohhh,” the kids exclaimed, their faces lighting up in curiosity. Everyone else leaned forward as well in expectation. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“… _yeah, nah_ ,” Naruto said.

There was a murmur of agreement from the crowd. “Ahhh,” they all said, nodding, some of them wincing in sympathy. “Yeah, that’s a tricky one mate!”

Honestly, Sasuke had been pretty pleased with his English before he’d come to this dammed impossible country. He’d always had a private, foreign tutor to help him with his grammar and pronunciation, and he’d always gotten great grades. And now…well, there were times when he had no idea what anyone was on about at _all_.

The rest of the night flew by in a haze of Christmas music and endless food and drink. Sasuke tasted his first ever pavlova and promptly got cream all over his chest. Naruto pulled him behind a tree to lick it all off.

Eventually it grew late and the children were chased off to bed with the dire threat of no presents over their heads. Naruto and Sasuke retreated back to their own caravan as well and lay in bed with a pile of leftover desserts, staring out the window at all the blinking lights and decorations. Sasuke was pleasantly tipsy, and giggled as Naruto ‘accidently’ spilled more cream on him and kissed it all off.

And then before they went to bed, Naruto made him drink a whole glass of water with some painkillers, and eat a whole banana- “you’ll thank me in the morning!” he’d said- and then Sasuke was thoroughly snuggled into the sheets.

Oh and yes, Sasuke _did_ eventually get to kiss what was under the mistletoe- and got some _very_ nice kisses in return.

***

Christmas Day somehow managed to be twice as hot as Christmas Eve, so Naruto and Sasuke spent most of the time in the pool. Sasuke gazed out in wonder at all the activity, at all the things people were doing, and Naruto laughed at him for it.

“Oh, as if Japan doesn’t have its own weird Christmas traditions!” Naruto said, poking Sasuke’s side. “The KFC thing? _Really_?!”

Sasuke shrugged and then giggled when Naruto poked him again and tickled him behind the knees. “I _like_ eating chicken on Christmas,” he protested. “It’s delicious.”

“Remind me to put some more sunscreen on you later, babe,” Naruto said, “we don’t want you turning into a tomato!”

“…I like tomatoes, too,” Sasuke replied, with a sulky pout at Naruto’s comment.

Around them children were blazing through the park showing off their new toys, and of course there was food and Christmas carols galore again. Kids kept bringing them cups of coke and plates of food, amused by how long they were staying in the water, and asking them matter-of-factly if they were peeing in there too.

Sasuke was horrified at that and almost abandoned the pool entirely, but Naruto swore up and down that no-one _ever_ did that in Australia, it was just a _joke_.

Well, in that case. It was safer staying in the pool then- if they got out, they might be asked to join in the cricket game. Sasuke shuddered at the thought. There was only so far he was willing to go.

“I can’t eat any more,” Sasuke groaned, drifting around to pool holding onto Naruto’s hand. “Christmas is just an excuse to pig out, isn’t it?!”

“Yep!” Naruto declared. “Oh! I almost forgot. I got you a present, but you can’t have it for a few days, okay?”

“Okay,” Sasuke said, readily agreeing, since he hadn’t yet decided on Naruto’s Christmas present; he’d been going over and over it in his mind, and just couldn’t decide if it was a good idea.

In the afternoon the caravan park grew quiet briefly as everyone- adults included- took what Naruto termed the traditional Christmas nap. The two of them took the chance to snag a spot on the coveted double hammock; it was _huge_. They spent an hour rocking back and forth, snuggled up together. Sasuke stared up at the sky, still in disbelief at just how _blue_ it was, at how perfect the weather was every day, and at how relaxed and happy everyone was- including _himself_.

Naruto kissed his cheek and caressed his forehead, and Sasuke sighed in contentment as they both fell into a light sleep.

***

A few days later the caravan park had reduced to half its Christmas population, but it was still a hive of activity. Sasuke found that he didn’t mind nearly as much as he thought he would. Everyone was friendly and in high spirits. And thanks to Naruto’s liberal and regular applications of sunscreen, he’d successfully avoided getting sunburnt.

On their last night in the park they stayed up late enough to have the spa all to themselves. During the day, it was overflowing with children the whole time.

“Where are we going next?” Sasuke asked, moving across the spa to Naruto, and seating himself on the blonde’s lap.

“It’s a surprise,” Naruto answered with a quick grin, wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s waist and giving his nose a quick nip.

Sasuke pouted. “Oh, come on, give me a hint?” he begged, shifting closer to him and rolling his hips in a lazy, languid circle over Naruto’s groin.

Naruto took a sudden breath and went all red. “ _Sasuke,_ you’re a little devil aren’t you? But no hints!”

Sasuke poked his tongue out at him and Naruto leaned forward and bit it. Sasuke squealed and pulled back, swatting him gently on the side of his head and pushing himself down against Naruto’s cock harder in retaliation. “That _hurt_!” he whined, with a sulky frown.

“Aww, poor baby,” Naruto crooned, placing his hands on Sasuke’s waist and manoeuvring him in tight little circles in the water, pushing his hips up. “Come here and let me kiss it better.”

“…okay,” Sasuke purred, and he let himself be kissed, slipping his tongue into Naruto’s mouth and moaning softly as Naruto sucked on it gently.

“Hush, Sas, we’re in public…” Naruto murmured, pulling away and nuzzling his earlobe.

“Everyone’s sleeping…” Sasuke said back, biting his lip when Naruto lowered his hands and slipped them inside his swimmers. “Ohhh…” he groaned as Naruto kneaded his ass.

“ _Mm_ , just like that babe,” Naruto groaned back, his cock rock-hard now thanks to Sasuke’s purposeful grinding. Sasuke pressed into him harder, slipping his own hands down between them to grip both their cocks. “You’ve become quite the little nymph, haven’t you Sas?”

Sasuke blushed but didn’t let go. Well, he was pretty sure that no-one would be coming by the spa this late at night, and it’s not like they’d see anything anyway. Besides, they were just gonna grind for a while and then they’d stop, because-

“ _Ohh_!” he cried, when Naruto abruptly ran his finger down between his cheeks and slipped into his entrance. “Oh, Naruto, _don’t_!”

“Why not?” Naruto protested, pressing kisses all along his jaw and down his throat.

“Mm- _mmm_ ,” Sasuke groaned, relishing how good it felt even as he tried to squirm away. “ _Uh_ , okay, that’s enough, I’m gonna- _no_ , Naruto, _stop_!”

Naruto pouted. “But Sasuke,” he whined, “you’re so _cute_ when you come-”

“ _Children_ use this spa, moron!” Sasuke hissed, slipping out of Naruto’s grasp and retreating across the water. Oh, but it was so _far_ to their caravan- all the way across the park, and…

“How badly do you wanna come?” Naruto teased, following him to the other side of the spa.

“Really badly,” Sasuke admitted.

“But you won’t do it in the water?” Naruto asked, and Sasuke nodded. “Well, then!” Naruto continued.

Sasuke let out a short shriek as Naruto grabbed his waist and lifted him onto the edge of the tub, pulling down the front of his swimmers and engulfing his cock in his mouth in one fast, smooth motion.

“Oh _god_ ,” Sasuke moaned, holding back his shrieks as Naruto sucked him relentlessly, fast and hard until Sasuke was shaking and gripping the side of the spa, his feet digging into Naruto’s back, all his muscles going tense. “Naruto, _yes_ ,” he panted, as he came abruptly into his mouth, arching his spine back and almost falling off the edge of the spa.

He fell into Naruto’s arms, letting the blonde guide him safely back to the water, and then melted against his chest, purring and content.

***

Naruto said they had to drive to Sasuke’s Christmas present, so it was with some anxiety that Sasuke watched the road as they drove. He recognized this place, and knew it was close to that wildlife park they’d visited last week. Naruto had casually mentioned at the time that for an extra fee, the staff would let you _hold_ the snakes.

 _Oh god, please no_ , Sasuke said to himself over and over, and it was with a great deal of relief that they passed the wildlife park by without stopping. He’d spent so much energy worrying about it that within the next few minutes he fell fast asleep.

He woke to Naruto gently shaking his arm. “We’re here, Sas!” Sasuke forced his eyes open and looked out the window, and found that they were parked in front of a grand, gleaming hotel. His eyes opened wider and he gazed over at Naruto in shock. “Merry Christmas, Sas! Time for a little luxury!”

“ _Really_?” Sasuke squealed, beside himself with excitement.

“Anything for my princess! Come on, I already checked us in, let’s go look at our suite!”

Just the word _suite_ itself got Sasuke all hot and bothered. “ _Yes_ ,” he declared, scrambling out of his seat and grabbing Naruto’s outstretched hand.

Sasuke almost passed out in joy when Naruto opened the door. It was _amazing_! A separate sitting room and bedroom, with a canopied bed, a _huge_ balcony with a stunning view out over the ocean, and a gleaming bathroom twice the size of Naruto’s caravan. Everything was so big, so shiny, and so clean- and _private_ \- that Sasuke wanted to _cry_.

“It’s _beautiful_!” he squealed again, latching onto Naruto’s shoulders and gripping him tight. Now _this_ was the Australia he’d wanted to see- you’d never get a hotel room like this in Tokyo!!

“I thought you’d like it,” Naruto teased, nipping his cheek and swatting his backside cheekily. “Go and have a proper look!”

Sasuke rushed off and into the bedroom, falling down onto the bed with a satisfying _thump_ and relishing how soft and inviting it was. He got up and examined the contents of the mini-bar, found a TV hidden in a gleaming cabinet, ran his eyes over the amazing room-service menu, and then flew into the bathroom to continue his explorations.

“There’s a _spa_!!” he shrieked, almost jumping up and down at the sight of it. He ran back to Naruto. “Our own spa!!”

Naruto chuckled. “Of course there is,” he said. “Only the best for you, babe.”

Sasuke was just _beside_ himself. “How long are we staying?” he asked.

“Three nights,” Naruto answered. “Oh look, they left us some champagne! Wanna get drunk and make out in the spa?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sasuke gushed, gripping his hands together in excitement. “Can there be bubbles? In the spa?”

“ _So_ many bubbles, as high as your chin,” Naruto promised. “Why don’t you start the water and I’ll find some glasses?”

“Okay!” Sasuke chirped, skipping back to the bathroom and stripping off his clothes as he went. Oh, _yes_ , this was more like it!

***

Sasuke lay blissed-out on Naruto’s chest, snuggling into him as they relaxed on the balcony’s plush outdoor lounge watching the sun set over the ocean.

“Ohh,” Sasuke hummed happily. “I’ll never get sick of that sight!”

“It’s pretty nice,” Naruto agreed. “I think _you’re_ even more beautiful though, Sasuke,” he slurred.

Sasuke giggled into his chest. “You are _so_ drunk,” he said, reaching out to the side table where their dinner leftovers sat. He grabbed a chip and held it up to Naruto’s mouth.

“I like champagne,” Naruto declared, parting his lips and accepting the chip, and then sucking Sasuke’s fingers into his mouth as well. “Wanna get some more?”

“Any more and you won’t be able to fuck me tonight,” Sasuke purred, nuzzling into Naruto’s neck. “And I _demand_ that you do so, at _least_ twice!”

“So ambitious,” Naruto said back with a sigh. “You’re such an over-achiever, Sas! What wouldn’t you do for extra credit, I wonder?” he added, referring to how they’d met- Sasuke had “volunteered” to help the new exchange students settle into their university.

“Try me,” Sasuke said to that, rolling his hips forward and slipping his hands between Naruto’s shirt and skin.

“Do you think you could carry _me_ to bed this time?” Naruto asked, trying and failing to sit up on the lounge.

Sasuke laughed and fell back onto his chest. But eventually they _did_ manage to stumble into bed, and Sasuke got his two times- with extra credit as well.

***

The next three days passed in a happy, blissful daze. Naruto was constantly catching Sasuke off guard with new surprises. One afternoon he’d had a “couple’s massage” kit sent to their room and had spent hours coating Sasuke in edible oils and licking it all off. It had certainly been the best massage Sasuke had ever had.

The hotel had several pools, one of which was for adults only. Sasuke had to admit that he’d come to like the children at the caravan park, but the peace and quiet at this luxurious pool was a _very_ welcome change. 

“Can we stay here forever?” Sasuke murmured as they lounged by the pool sipping drinks.

“Yes,” Naruto said to that. “You’re paying, right?”

Sasuke grinned at that and poked his tongue out. Cheeky! “Let’s watch a movie tonight,” he suggested. “And eat dinner in bed.”

“Cheeseburgers?” Naruto suggested.

“Sure,” Sasuke agreed, while secretly thinking to himself that no burger he would ever eat in his life could compare to the one that Naruto had made him, on Sasuke’s first day in Australia.

“I got a text from my parents,” Naruto said. “They’re having a great time, but they’re pretty jealous of us right now.”

Sasuke smiled. Naruto chatted with his parents every few days, and texted with them often. _It must be nice having that kind of relationship with your family_ , Sasuke thought to himself, somewhat wistfully. He and his brother had been close at one time, but they were drifting further and further apart- and his mother and father? Forget it.

“You guys used to travel around in that caravan all the time, right?” Sasuke asked.

“Yeah,” Naruto said, a sweet little smile on his face. “It’s been pretty nice making some different kinds of memories in it, though!” he added, reaching out to tickle Sasuke’s cheek.

Sasuke blushed. “Tell me about when you were a kid,” he said, and Naruto proceeded to regale him with stories. Sasuke sighed happily and settled back comfortably on his towel. He could listen to Naruto’s voice forever.

***

It was their last night at the hotel, and Sasuke’s last night in Australia. After almost three weeks, he’d be going back home tomorrow afternoon.

They lay together in silence, wrapped up in the blankets. The knowledge that tomorrow they’d be checking out and driving to the airport was weighing them both down heavily. Was Sasuke’s holiday really almost _over_?

Already he could feel parts of his old self starting to re-activate. He felt a tremor of stress thinking of the coming semester. He started mentally making travel plans to get back home for New Year’s. He cursed to himself thinking of how glum and boring all that would be.

“You’re all stiff, babe,” Naruto murmured, running a hand up and down his spine. “And not in a good way.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Sasuke spoke into his side, his voice muffled by the blankets piled up around them. Not even the feel of Naruto’s hands against his back could help him relax in the face of that fact.

“Mm,” Naruto said to that, pressing a quick, light kiss to Sasuke’s forehead. “Can’t be helped, I suppose.”

“Three weeks wasn’t long enough,” Sasuke complained. And to think, the idea of _three whole weeks_ alone with Naruto in a foreign, dangerous country had filled Sasuke with such apprehension when he’d first seen the ticket that Naruto had bought for him. Three weeks? He just couldn’t understand; how could Naruto be so sure that they would _last_ , that their little fling would survive 21 interrupted days together?

Silence. Naruto looked down at him, and then turned away, frowning. Long, tense minutes passed in the dark and quiet room.

What an idiot Sasuke had been. 21 days was _nothing_. Meeting Naruto was like having to sun come into his life for the first time ever. And now that he’d had that, he didn’t want to go back to the shadows.

 “I’m really fucking mad at you right now, Sas,” Naruto muttered, and Sasuke tensed and looked up at him, shocked. Where had _that_ come from?!

“What…?”

“We could have had three _months_ together in Tokyo if you hadn’t made me chase you for so long!” Naruto exclaimed with a scowl.

…oh. Oh. “But Naruto-”

“I fell for you the second I saw you walking across campus,” Naruto hissed. “And I _know_ you were into me too!”

That was true, but- dammit, they’d already _had_ this conversation, Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn’t the kind of guy who- who did a _nything_! He’d never dated anyone, he’d never been interested in anyone, he’d never fallen for anyone at _all_ before Naruto!

He whimpered. “Don’t be mad at me, Naruto,” he said. “I didn’t _know_! If I _had_ known, then I- I would have…”

“Three months of foreplay,” Naruto said with a groan, falling back on the pillows. “And it was worth every second. _Fuck_! Why do we live so far away from each other?!”

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke murmured, shrinking away from him, from the force of his emotion. Naruto felt strongly about everything- _everything_. And when that strength was directed right at Sasuke…

“Shit, Sas, _no_ ,” Naruto said, pulling Sasuke back up to him. “ _I’m_ sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have said all that. I just don’t want you to _leave_! I want you to meet my parents, I wanna show you my house, my uni, my dog. My local beach. I didn’t even get to teach you to surf!”

Sasuke trembled in his arms. It was all his fault. Back then, when he’d first seen Naruto across the lawn, he’d felt something shift inside of him, something big. It was _terrifying_ , and Sasuke had done his best to avoid thinking about it ever since. He didn’t _want_ things to change, and Naruto was the kind of person- a force of nature- that would come in and tear everything apart if Sasuke wasn’t careful.

So, he’d been careful; really, really careful. And yet here they were, and Sasuke’s heart was aching at the thought of saying goodbye to Naruto tomorrow.

“I didn’t think you felt this way,” Sasuke said. “I thought…we said it would just be a casual thing…”

“I lied,” Naruto said to that. “I feel- the way I feel about you, Sas, I just…”

Sasuke bit his lip. Why did he have to be like this, so scared of everything? Why couldn’t he be like Naruto, who took a term off to come and study in Japan, just because he’d felt like it?

“Naruto,” he murmured, reaching for his phone and swiping it open. “I’ve had your Christmas present here ready to buy for ages now. I just wasn’t sure if you’d- if you’d like it.” He held his phone out to Naruto.

The blonde squinted at the bright screen in the dark room. “What is it, Sas? Online shopping?” he asked. “Oh, it- a travel site. A…a flight to _Japan_?!”

Sasuke nodded.

“For _me_?!” Naruto exclaimed. “It’s- it’s for _February_! So soon!”

Sasuke nodded again, and cleared his throat. “I thought- I thought we could go snow-boarding. I’ll teach you. You’ll be really good at it, I know you will.”

“ _Sasuke_!” Naruto exclaimed again, dropping the phone to the bed. “You want me to visit you? Really?”

Sasuke’s cheeks were burning. “If…if you want to,” he stammered.

“Of _course_ I do!” Naruto cried, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and gripping him tight. “This is _amazing_!! Thank you, Sasuke!!”

Sasuke grinned to himself as Naruto started peppering his face and shoulders with kisses. He’d said _yes_! Okay, he was going to buy that plane ticket right now- well, okay, maybe in an hour or so, it seemed like they were going to be busy here for a while-

“ _Ohh_ ,” he moaned, as Naruto’s hand slipped down between his thighs. “ _Mm_ , I can’t wait to do all this again in Japan…”

***

It had been a long drive to the airport. Sasuke still didn’t know where any of the places they’d been to were actually located on a map, but in any case, it took a few hours to get back to where they’d started. Naruto parked the caravan in the most secluded part of the parking lot he could find, and pulled Sasuke into bed for one last Aussie tumble.

By this time tomorrow he would be back in Tokyo, headed to his family’s home for the New Year’s celebrations. By this time tomorrow, Naruto would be gone from his life- for five whole weeks, at least. Oh, he was _so_ glad he’d decided to buy that ticket- and that Naruto had said yes! What would this have been like, if they were actually saying _goodbye_ -

Sasuke shrieked and arched upwards as Naruto abruptly changed the angle of his thrusting. He moaned and threw his arms back to grip the pillows behind his head. “Ohhh _god_ , Naruto, _yes_ , right there…” he panted, pushing into Naruto’s spine with his heels, trying to get him back to that one spot, **_please_** _, oh have **mercy**_ …

But they had more than an hour to kill before Sasuke needed to check in, and Naruto was _determined_ to make it count. The blonde chuckled under his breath. “So _impatient_ , Sasuke…” he murmured, caressing Sasuke’s skin, splaying his fingers over Sasuke’s stomach, drawing heat and sparks of electricity from deep within him.

Sasuke trembled under Naruto’s touch. “ _Harder_ , Naruto,” he pleaded. “Just- just a little harder…”

Naruto smirked down at him. “Why, so you can come _twice_ before I’ve even come at all?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sasuke shot back with a pout. Whose fault was _that_? It was a slow and tortured pace that Naruto had set for them, and he’d had all of Sasuke’s nerves on high alert, all his muscles tensed and primed for so long now that he was ready to _explode_. Why wouldn’t Naruto _let_ him?!

Naruto circled his hips again before thrusting in and out once more, his speed picking up just a little. Sasuke groaned, his chest heaving up and down. Their bodies were covered in a fine sheen of sweat; they were both shaking and panting. “ _Fuck_ , Sas,” Naruto whimpered, his voice needy and desperate. “I’ll _die_ without this!”

Sasuke ignored that. “ _Harder_ , Naruto!” he said again, _demanding_ that Naruto give him what he wanted, and _now_! He shot the blonde above him a deadly glare and pushed himself harder against him, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist. “Now!” he hissed.

Naruto growled and all of a sudden withdraw from him completely, leaving Sasuke mewling and scratching at his arms, trying to bring him back. _No, no, don’t leave me!_ “Oh, if that’s what you want, Sasuke,” Naruto said, his growl turning into a smirk at the abrupt change in Sasuke’s demeanour, the second he was without Naruto’s cock inside him.

“Please,” Sasuke whined, “Naruto, _please_!” And then his whines turned to little shrieks of delight when Naruto took hold of him and flipped him over, pinning him down into the mattress and grinding against his ass. “Oh _yes_ ,” he cried, realising that now he was going to get just what he wanted!

Sasuke trembled as Naruto rubbed just the tip of his cock around his sensitive entrance, teasing him, punishing him, before pushing inside. “No mercy now, Sas,” Naruto warned, as he took hold of Sasuke’s hips and drew him up to his knees.

“ _Yesss_ ,” Sasuke hissed at the feel of Naruto’s cock pushing so deep inside him, so perfect, so right. And then he shrieked when Naruto pulled out and started thrusting fast without warning, gripping Sasuke’s waist tight in his hands, bringing Sasuke back against him even as he moved forward.

“ _God_ , Sasuke, _yes_ ,” Naruto groaned, thrusting into him hard and fast and without mercy, just like he’d promised. “So _good_ , ugh, I could do this _forever_ -” His hold on Sasuke’s hips grew stronger, strong enough that Sasuke knew he’d have bruises. “Scream for me, Sas-”

And Sasuke _did_ scream, he out-right _shrieked_ into the mattress as he felt Naruto swell inside him, as Naruto drove into him relentlessly, drawing sharp intense peaks of pleasure each time he pushed against that one spot. He was shaking underneath the blonde, gripping the sheets tight, his sight growing hazy, _oh, **yes**_ …

Naruto chuckled even as he kept thrusting into him. “They’ll hear you, Sas,” he stammered, panting, breathing hard, holding onto him so tight.

“Don’t _care_ ,” Sasuke cried, and his cries grew louder when Naruto pushed against him one last time with a cry of his own, and then Naruto was coming inside him, _oh god yes_ , and Sasuke’s body tensed and shook and _screamed_ as he came too, the world spinning around them both.

They collapsed onto the mattress, Naruto’s heavy, trembling body on top of his own, Naruto’s lips against his skin, whispering desperate, incoherent words into his ear. Sasuke moaned as his body twitched and shook, coming down from its high. There was not a _scrap_ of energy left in him as he lay there, helpless and overwhelmed but perfectly fulfilled.

“You’re _amazing_ , Sas,” Naruto whispered, his heated breath drawing shivers from Sasuke’s exhausted body.

Sasuke groaned, too overwrought to form any coherent words at the moment. Naruto shifted on top of him, slid over onto his side, pulling Sasuke to his chest. “ _Mm_ …” Sasuke whimpered, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s waist, clinging to him tight.

They lay there in the sweaty, crumpled sheets, all silent save their ragged breathing, until Sasuke’s phone started chirping a warning at them.

“ _No_ ,” Sasuke moaned, gripping Naruto tighter.

Naruto nestled into him, nuzzling down and pressing a kiss into his shoulder-blade. “Sas,” he murmured.

“No!” Sasuke repeated, scowling into Naruto’s skin. And anyway, he was a _mess_ , he couldn’t _possibly_ be expected to get onto an international flight like this, _so I guess we’ll just have to stay here_ -

“There’s just enough water a quick shower,” Naruto said, pulling away from him and giving his butt a light swat. “I’ll get your bags.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke whined, as the blonde leapt down from the bed to the caravan floor.

“Do I need to hold you under the water myself?” Naruto teased, standing by the bed and giving Sasuke’s nose a quick nip.

“Yes,” Sasuke pouted, and Naruto laughed at him. No, no, this couldn’t be over…! Sasuke rolled onto his side, facing away from Naruto, and then shrieked as he felt arms encircling his waist and pulling him down from the bed.

“Oh no you don’t!” Naruto exclaimed, “you need to be back there so that I can come and visit! I’m not gonna miss those hot springs and all the ramen for _anything_ , Sas, you got that?!”

Sasuke blinked. _Ohh!_ Yes, Naruto was coming to visit _him_! He grinned. “Okay!” he said, a surge of energy running through him, and he giggled as Naruto swatted his backside again as he ran for the shower. Yes, in just a month they’d be together again!

He had the quickest shower of his life and then Naruto bundled him up in a towel, rubbing him dry and drawing endless giggles from Sasuke. And then they both got dressed and rushed into the airport building with minutes to spare.

There was no hesitation in Sasuke now; he threw his arms around Naruto’s neck and kissed him hard when it was time to say goodbye. “I’ll call you,” he promised, gripping Naruto tight, counting down the number of days until they’d be reunited.

“And I’ll send you some dirty photos,” Naruto promised in return. “Some really, _really_ dirty ones!”

Sasuke laughed at that even as he pulled away from his beautiful blonde lifeguard and picked up his bags. Oh, he had no doubt of _that_! “45 days,” he said, “that’s hardly any time at all!”

“Right,” Naruto agreed, and he gave Sasuke a warm, happy grin as they waved goodbye. Hardly any time at all, and then they’d be together again.

They’d be switching the sun and sand and screaming Aussie children for snowboarding, ramen, and ryokans; a different kind of adventure, but Naruto would there beside him, smiling at him, bringing the sun back into his life. _45 days_ , he told himself. Yes, he could survive, until then.

_Fin._

_***_

**A guide to the Aussie slang that Naruto teaches Sasuke**

(Disclaimer: sure, I'm an Aussie, but other Aussies might disagree on the EXACT nuances of each of these!!)

* **shrimp on a barbie** = prawns, obviously, cooked on a BBQ. No Aussie actually says this- we don’t call them shrimp!!

* **dunny** =toilet

* **flaming mongrel** =bloody idiot, absolute moron, total jerk

* **struth** =woah, bloody hell, holy cow

* **she’ll be right** =everything will work out in the end, no worries, it’ll be okay (nothing to do with the female gender)

* **how ya goin** =how are you, how’s everything

* **a few loose in the top paddock** =kind-of crazy, a bit nuts, not quite right in the head

* **yeah…nah** =I see what you’re saying & I get it but…no, not really… (OMG this one is SO DIFFICULT! Some people say it’s a conflict-avoidance strategy or a self-effacing strategy)

e.g. Q: what did you think of the movie? A: Yeah, nah… (i.e. I hated it but I don’t want to offend people who liked it); Q: how’d your exam go? A: Yeah…nah…(i.e. it might have gone well, it might not have, but anyway let’s not talk about it/me anymore…)


End file.
